


Thicker than Water

by jnnln



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Golden Age of Piracy, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Pixelberry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnnln/pseuds/jnnln
Summary: Distant Shores by Choices alternative to chapter 9. What if Edward had won the duel with Oliver aka the tables turn.Although I said I wouldn’t be doing re-writes, the idea that was born out of some Reddit discussion, seemed too tempting (imagine the Admiral´s reaction), and I needed to write it down.  Edward/Oliver/MC + some surprises. The usual: the characters and the original storyline belongs to their rightful owners, the rest is mine.
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores), Edward Mortemer/Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores), Oliver Cochrane/Edward Mortemer, Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not giving up on the other story, but I needed to get this one out of my head. The MC name is changed to Ray (the name I use frequently in Choices), otherwise I would probably get really confused with my own stories.
> 
> Chapter 1 obviously uses some of the original dialogues and storyline.

The bright afternoon Caribbean sun cast its long shadows over the quarterdeck of naval frigate _the Intrepid_ , where the dashing pirate captain and valiant naval lieutenant faced each other with their swords drawn.

The navy soldiers around stopped fighting with two other pirates: a giant, but clumsy cook and a young blonde woman. Everybody's attention focused on both men.

They were circling one another, their weapons flashing as they thrust and parry in a hypnotizing dance.

"I expected more from the great captain Mortemer" Oliver sounded foolhardy, but the discerning eye of someone who knew him would notice that he covered his insecurity with cockiness.

Edward smirked, parrying Oliver's complicated twist effortlessly.

"Is this the best the Royal Navy has to offer?" the pirate challenged naval lieutenant.

Oliver groaned and launched another sophisticated blow. Edward stepped back and blocked his attack with no effort. Oliver‘s blade caught sunlight when he retreated to his position.

"I must warn you, I've learned many styles of swordplay from many masters. You'll be hard pressed to find a strategy I don't know how to defeat," Oliver turned to Edward again with an inciting tone.

“You like to talk a lot, Lieutenant,” the pirate responded with a snarky tone in his voice. 

“But I am sure you will find out soon enough that academic study only accounts for so much in the real world,” he paused “you might have studied different styles of dueling, but I have experienced them. I have beaten them!”

The pirate counterattack almost slit the lieutenant across the chest, causing him to step backward, making it easier for Edward to advance.

The audience, the navy officers and sailors on one side, and two pirates, Henry and Ray, on the other watched the whole spectacle holding their breaths.

  
Edward attacked furiously, and Oliver parried again, but it was visible the navie was losing the edge. Their weapons sliced through the air, steel crashing together. The pirate knocked Oliver off balance, and used it as an opening to strike the heavy, disarming blow.

  
The edge of Edward’s blade hit Oliver’s weapon’s guard with the full strength, causing him to drop it. His sword fell limply on the deck.

  
With no hesitation, Edward pointed his sword at Oliver’s throat. With one swift move, the pirate slid behind him, the sharp flat of his blade pressed into the length of Oliver’s neck, threatening to slide the jugular veins in the blink of an eye if the lieutenant made one uncautious move.

  
“Now if you would be so kind, Lieutenant Cochrane,” Edward pushed Oliver towards the deck of Poseidon’s Revenge, tied alongside the Intrepid with grappling hooks.

  
“And no sudden moves,” the blade pressed harder to Oliver’s neck, leaving a thin, bloody mark.

Nobody tried to stop them; Oliver’s men just stood down, terrified, even if his eyes were burning, begging them to attack, willing to sacrifice his life for the Navy and the Crown. But they wouldn’t do anything to put his life in danger, probably less from the loyalty towards him (although he hoped for some), but mostly as they feared his father’s reaction.

Ray’s heart froze.

  
_Cochrane how?! Admiral Cochrane?! Was the man she met not so long ago the Admiral’s son?! And how the hell Edward knew!_

  
The vivid memory of the night out on the town with Oliver flashed rapidly through her head.

_He did mention his father, though. She should learn to listen to people and connect the dots finally. But how the hell Edward knew that. And why didn’t he let anything on?_

  
She tried to search for Edward’s eyes, but he avoided her gaze.

_How did he know, and why didn’t he tell her even if she was open with him about kissing Oliver? How dared he to confront her and accuse her of “consorting with the enemy.” And he still kept that a secret after all they shared and all the trust they built on the deserted island._

Mixed emotions overflew her; she felt her heart breaking at the thought of Edward pushing her away again and anger for him judging her. She looked at his tense figure. He didn’t seem to be the fair and warm Edward anymore; his revenge blinded him and having the Admiral’s son at the mercy of his sword made him foolhardy.

  
She searched for Oliver’s eyes instead, pleading with him silently not to make a move. His eyes were burning with rage and the humiliation of the defeat, and she could see the resolve to take any opportunity to act, even though it would probably cost him his life.

Her eyes begged him not to.

For the blink of the second, Oliver hesitated. His whole life he was preparing for the moment like this, to sacrifice himself in the name of the Crown and the Navy, not giving in to the pirates. But something in the eyes of that woman he had just met made him reconsider. Oliver wasn't sure why, but he just followed through. He imperceptibly nodded towards her, sighed, and obeyed the pirate's order.

He nodded towards his Master of Arms, too. They needed to get the word of his failure to the Admiral as soon as possible. He didn't really expect any rescue. In his mind's eyes, he was able to see his father's fury and deception he caused him. That was ironic, the mission that he hoped would finally make his father value him and recognize his skills as the navie, turned now into a spectacular fiasco.

A sudden sharp push from the pirate and barked order broke him out of his train of thoughts.

"Henry, Miss Bellamy, let's move!"

The pirates followed through, climbing to the deck of their ship. The ties had been cut off, the sails unfurled, and the Poseidon's Revenge glided through the ocean with growing speed, leaving the immobilized naval frigate behind.

Once on board of their ship, Edward pushed Oliver towards some of his crew members.

"Lock him in the brig, Jonas."

He turned to look at Ray for a short moment.

"Miss Bellamy, stay clear from the brig, seriously."

His voice had a peremptory tone, and she raised her eyebrows but didn't confront him publicly. Finally, Edward growled something under his nose and headed towards his cabin. He disappeared inside, slamming the door right in front of Ray, who followed him.

* * *

"Edward?" Ray leaned against the door and knocked lightly. There was no answer. She knocked once more, now harder. There still was no answer, but she didn't expect one. Ray opened the door without explicit permission and entered.

Edward was leaning on his bed and looked at her with tired eyes. They exchange a very long gaze, without saying anything, but their eyes spoke volumes.

After a while, Edward broke the silence:

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Bellamy?"

She closed the distance between them, now standing just inches away from his bed.

"You can start by being honest with me, Edward."

"Honest?"

"Yes, honest," her voice suddenly broke, and he shivered. He didn't want to hurt her, yet he was angry and jealous, and feeling all these things was definitely new to him.

"How did you find out he was the Admiral's son?" she composed herself. "I didn't know even though... you know", she cast him a shy look.

"From Dupré's documents. I told all of you that I found some information that would help us stay safe from the pirate hunter. I didn't lie to you if this is what you are implying," he shifted uncomfortably. He knew well, he was trying to defend himself now, and that he was clutching to a half-truth to make himself look better.

"Edward,..." she sighed, on the verge of tears again "I don't want to fight with you. But you didn't tell me, even though I told you I met him..." she paused, swallowing hard, "and that I kissed him."

Edward shifted on his bed, sat on its edge in front of her, in that way making her stand between his legs.

"Ray... I was angry... and jealous" his eyes were searching for hers.

"Jealous?! Edward, but it was you who pushed me away" the tame holding back her emotions finally broke, and the tears were now flowing down her cheeks " _It is what it is, Miss Bellamy.._.. remember?"

"Oh God, please don't cry, Miss Bellamy ... Ray," Edward's hands reached for her and pulled her down towards him, their foreheads touched, their faces just a breath away.

"Why do you make it so difficult, Edward? Why don't you just follow your heart for once, if you want to?"

"Ray, you know I do. But..." he tried to give a convincing excuse, but it was tough for him to focus with her body so close to his. He wanted her since the moment he laid his eyes on her but kept convincing himself he didn't deserve her, at least not until he got his revenge with the Admiral.

"Oh dammit, Edward," her fingers enlaced in loose strands of his hair, grazing his neck, making it even more difficult for him. "I want you and can't wait any longer" her hands were pulling him towards her.

Their lips were impossibly close, and he finally gave in to the temptation. His mouth grazed hers gently, asking for permission. Ray nodded, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Their lips engaged in a long and slow exchange, getting to know each other. He pulled her towards him, and they fell gently on the bed, he on his back, and she straddling him. Edward drew her face to his again, and while their mouths met, his tongue slipped in between her lips, making her moan.

* * *

Admiral Cochrane was sitting in his dining cabin about to start his lavish dinner. He took a sip of exquisite French wine, seized from one of the ships his soldiers captured. Everything was going according to his plans: his son would capture Edward, the thorn in Admiral's side, soon, and he would get his compass back. Then nothing would stop him from going after Magdalena's treasure. He closed his eyes and imagined himself with absolute powers, promised by the legends of the Pirate Queen.

He reached to take another sip when some hushed voices on the other side of his door raised his attention. He didn't even manage to ask when someone knocked gently, and a voice broke the silence:

"Sir, this is Wilson... we have some news from the Intrepid."

"Come in, Wilson, and bare the auspicious news."

Wilson entered, followed by the officer, that the Admiral recognized as his son Master of Arms. Both were visibly distressed, and the Admiral felt a sudden pinch of concern.

"What is it?" he barked.

"Sir," Officer Doyle started, "it's the pirates," he stopped, afraid of the Admiral's reaction.

"Spit it out, officer" the Admiral didn't understand what one of his son's officers was doing on his ship, but he didn't like it at all.

"It's, it's the pirates' sir. We got attacked, like we wanted, to lure Edward Mortemer out. But it didn't go as planned, and ... the Lieutenant is now in Mortemer's custody".

The Admiral's face went from bright red to pale, to turn bright red from anger again. He slammed his palms into the table and growled

"Damn pirate... stupid boy!" and then he threw an expensive porcelain plate into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate who locked Oliver in the brig disappeared in the darkness, leaving the lieutenant to his thoughts. He leaned heavily on the wooden wall and closed his eyes. 

So far, except for a thin cut on his neck and a couple of occasional bruises on the way to his confinement, pirates didn't resort to violence, and he was pleasantly surprised by it. He was sure that if the situation were reversed, pirate prisoners would already suffer a heavy beating, or possibly some more intricate form of tortures. Royal Navy had not exactly been gentle with their own disobedient sailors, not to mention filthy pirates. If he was the one to capture Mortemer, he probably would not lower himself to inflict any pain with his own hands but would order it, according to the Royal Navy Articles of War. However, he was far for assuming it was over and expected any possible turn of events. 

He wondered what the pirate captain was planning to do with him. Except for the obvious that capturing him let Mortemer and his crew escape, he analyzed his opponent's possible motives. So far, he knew that the Poseidon's Revenge first escaped him, then the pirates attacked his ship, boarded it unexpectedly with a small party, fell into a trap as he wanted, and retreated after taking him hostage, not bothering to plunder and take any other booty. It didn't make any sense unless Mortemer deliberately wished to catch him. It brought his train of thought back to questions he had about his father's relationship with the captain, which seemed more complicated than just a pirate hunt. 

He sighed. And there was also this woman. Ray. He smiled at the mere thought of her: beautiful, fierce, and fiery. He had his fair share of experience in seducing women, but she was different, mysterious, and Oliver already desired her more than any other woman he ever met. It was only a couple of days ago, but he had already replayed their kiss and how straightforwardly she asked for it a thousand times in his head. 

Yes, she lied to him about who she was. But did he even blamed her? Was he even surprised to see her along Mortemer on the deck of his ship? He also couldn't help but wonder why the pirate captain prohibited her and only her to get close to him. He suspected that there was more to it than met the eye, but was also hoping that she would find the way to talk to him.

Sudden steps woke him up from his thoughts. Another beautiful female pirate entered the brig and passed him some hardtack broke into little pieces, soaked with water and a tankard. He brought it to his mouth and smelt rum. He raised his eyebrows, but the woman was faster.

"I'm Charlie; I be th' quartermaster," she winked at him "and tis kind o' me thing, love. Not goin' t' let ye starve. Pirate hospitality".

"I am grateful, Charlie," he hesitated for a moment, varying if it would be wise to ask for something using this unexpected act of sympathy. But if this was his only opportunity, he had to use it. "Ray? The woman pirate that was on my ship is she...?"

He didn't finish when Charlie interrupted him, casting him an amused look.

"You want t' see' th' lass'? I will try t' send her yer way." 

* * *

Edward was leaning on the mast in the crow' nest, watching the ocean that spread wide peacefully ahead of them. It was a calm night, and it helped him gather his thoughts. He had not one, but two Admiral's prized possessions now, the compass, and _his son_ , he was sure the Navy needed to chase him, and he was preparing himself for a final battle, for the time, that suddenly seemed to be close, when the justice would be served. His cards in this game were the best he could possibly have. 

There was also Ray. Her name caused a warm feeling in his chest, like the real ray of sunshine managed to get through the hard walls he put around himself in the course of last years. He still needed to protect her against the Admiral, but also... he couldn't stop thinking about what happened between them earlier. The taste of her lips was better than he imagined it would be; everything was better than he imagined. And he imagined quite a lot, like things that were still about to happen hopefully between the two of them. 

He never actually expected himself to think about any woman in this way; he did have some rushed, brief experiences with some wench here and there, but he never really had deep and romantic feelings for any woman. He always wanted to get to know what it meant to love so profoundly like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet did but hadn't so far. He didn't believe he was worthy of anybody loving him. But Ray... he was still trying to wrap his mind about having so many thoughts about her, some warm, protective and some much more physical, animalistic even, and those made him embarrassed. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a subtle movement of the rigging, and a person that appeared climbing to the nest, who suddenly stood beside him. 

"Edward?"

"Miss Bellamy..." his heart beating sped on her sight. "Done with your duties for the evening?"

"Yeah, long time ago. I thought you might want some company up here."

"As long as you don't distract me too much," he raised her hand to graze her knuckles with his lips, and she curtsied playfully. He smiled. "You are always welcome here."

She positioned herself alongside him in the nest, and for a long moment, just took in the amazing view. 

"So, how are you feeling? Now the threat is gone, and the Admiral will have to come to you?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"It seems that everything is going according to the plan," he smiled, "but let us not lower our guard down. We still don't know what the Admiral's reaction will be."

"Yes, that's still far from over. And I am quite sure the Admiral will be furious and will not let you go away with that," Ray had her own doubts, after witnessing the man shoot his own officer, she just couldn't shake the nagging thought. But Oliver was his own son; if anybody was important to the Admiral, that was him. 

She sighed, and her fingers enlaced with Edward's. His thumb started to trace slow circles around her palm, and she leaned towards him, nuzzling his neck. He lowered his face towards her, and their mouths met. Their kisses quickly grew passionate. Ray's lips parted as he deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling with each other. Edward's fingers glided gently across her bare neck. His kiss became more intense, his mouth pressed hard into hers, his tongue exploring hungrily. Then he laid his kisses along her throat, collarbone, heading down, while his hands sought access under her clothes. She moaned, and the sound of her voice broke the spell for him. His hands stopped exploring, and his forehead rested on her collarbone; he groaned.

"Your ability to distract is uncanny, Ms. Bellamy," he pulled out from her embrace. "Why don't you go down and spend some time with the crew, and I will find you later."

She nodded, taking a long breath to compose herself. She pressed one quick kiss to his cheek and started to climb down to the deck.

* * *

After climbing down the rigging, Ray set her feet on the deck again and headed towards the place where the crew was gathered, under the calm Caribbean night sky, sharing some laughs and rum. After a round or two, Charlie jumped off the crate she was sitting on and joined Ray. 

"So th' things be goin' good up ther' with th' captain, love?" she asked.

Ray blushed, and Charlie laughed. 

"You think that I don't know ye two got much closer lately. Oh, it's cute ye be all coy suddenly," the quartermaster kept teasing her friend. "But 't's good, Edward deserves someone like you."

"It's been intense," Ray admitted, but immediately added, "I am just glad he finally opens up to me."

"That' be good love. That' be good. By th' way, yer Navy matey be askin' about ye," Charlie cast a long side look at Ray. 

"Has he Charlie?" she asked curiously, "How is he?"

"Well, why don't ye go an' ask th' lad's yersef. Ye clearly want t'."

Ray looked at Charlie and pointed her eyes towards the nest. 

"Oh, don't worry, love. Th' captain be up thar fer a while. An' besides all, we can handle him," she nodded, "Now go!".

Ray didn't need to be told that twice. 

* * *

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hull part where the brig was located, Ray looked for the tiny cell where Oliver was kept. 

"Oliver?" she called for him.

At first, he didn't believe what he heard was true, but he noticed some movements in the space in front of him. Ray stood as close as she could and supported her forehead on the wooden crate separating them

"Ray? What are you doing here?" their faces were a breath apart, as he closed the distance. 

"I wanted to check on you? Are you all right?"

"Well," he hissed archly, "I have been in more favorable circumstances. But if you ask if I am hurt, then no, I will live".

She sighed audibly with relief.

"I take it you were worried about me?" he was getting cocky with her, didn't really know why.

The heavy silence fell between them, they could hear each other's ragged breaths, and Oliver moved his hand closer to the bar where she had wrapped her fingers.

"So it was a lie, whatever ship you named," he stated, finally breaking the silence.

"Like you have told me everything about you," she snapped.

"I confessed the truth, Ray, I didn't want to mislead you."

"Consider this self-preservation. Wouldn't you just capture me if you knew who I was?" He carefully considered his answer, but her question was valid; he didn't know what he would have done. "I have more honor than that, especially after... we kissed".

"Really? Waving white flag to trick us, you call it honor?" she huffed.

"It's legitimate military tactics, call it asymmetric if you want. No one forced your captain to attack me."

The silence fell again between them. Oliver extended his little finger to graze her palm still wrapped hard around the crate, but she retracted her hand immediately and sighed the moment they touched. She didn't move from where she was standing, though.

"Your captain, do you know what he plans to do with me?" he asked.

"No, I don't rightly know... all details," she stopped as he snorted. "But he will not kill you. You are too important".

"Because of my father," he finished the sentence for her. "What's the deal with them?!" he sounded annoyed, but his anger seemed to be pushing her away. 

She took one step back from the crate, realizing that it would not be wise anymore talking to him. She still remembered Edward's accusations, and even though they were not right, they certainly could turn true, if she wasn't careful.

"I have to go, Oliver."

When she said so, driven by the inexplicable will to touch her, he reached for her face. But she stopped him with her fingers laced around his wrist. Their eyes in the dark met for a moment.

"Just tell me. You and Mortemer..." His voice suddenly had grown husky.

"It's complex, Oliver," she hesitated. 

"Just tell me."

She just nodded. But at the same time, she pulled his hand she was still holding, towards her cheek, leaned in for a moment, and then planted a sweet kiss inside his palm before letting it go.

"Yes, Oliver," she admitted, "But I also can't deny I have feelings for you."

She let go of his hand. And she rushed from the brig, as fast as she could. Once at the main deck, she inhaled the salty night air sharply, trying to slow down her racing heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Admiral was waiting at the end of a dark alley of Kingston harbor.

It was a pitch dark, moonless night, and the air was sultry. He sweated uncomfortably under the thick canvass of his Navy uniform. Cochrane loathed the Caribbean, its humidity, the bright sun, and the tropical heat. Still, the wealth and infinite power he enjoyed here, far away from London's prying eyes, were awarding enough for him to stay.

As the person he was waiting for seemed to be late, the Admiral was losing his patience. He was not used to any insubordination to his will. Especially lately, he had enough of disobedience and things not going his way. The possibility that the man he had summoned ignored his request for a meeting made him fuming with rage. 

Finally, a dark silhouette appeared on the other side of the harbor. It rapidly approached the spot where the Admiral was standing, keeping several steps of the cautious distance between them.  
  
"Are you sure nobody has seen you? Are you sure you haven't been followed?" Francis Cochrane barked at the sight of the man who just got closer to him. He instinctively adjusted his body language, straightening his posture. His hands clasped behind his back.   
  
"Good evening, Admiral," a husky, cocky voice responded to him slowly, ignoring the navie question. "I have heard you have some urgent matters to discuss?"  
"Cut the impertinence, Robert," Cochrane responded. "What's your full name anyway?"  
"Robert is enough for you," the pirate was not backing down from the navie. "You solicited my assistance, not the other way round."  
  
The Admiral barely kept his anger down but decided to get to the point. 

"I have heard you mutinied against Mortemer." He tried to sound indifferent, but his breath, faster and shallower, all of a sudden, gave his edginess away. 

"Ah, here we go," Robert frowned. "I knew it would be about Edward and your mutual obsession with each other."

"He has something of a great value that he took from me." 

Robert sensed the Admiral is not only talking about the compass. 

"That old nautical device?" Robert asked and glanced nonchalantly Admiral's way. He was better at hiding his emotions than Cochrane. The latter was sweating now even more than before, and his pulse was racing. 

"What is it, sir?" he insisted, "spit it out."

Francis Cochrane clenched his fists. His face turned pale. He didn't talk to anybody about Mortemer last actions, and his anger and anxiety were suffocating him. He didn't look at Robert when he admitted through his gritted teeth:

"He kidnapped my son."

The pirate was left speechless. He didn't expect such a bold move from Edward, and part of him unwillingly admired his former captain for his cockiness.   
The Admiral, once got the secret off his chest, was now visibly agitated. He turned to Robert again.

"Help me hunt Edward down, and you will know my generosity. My gratitude will be well expressed in gold, a lot of gold."  
  
Robert considered with caution how much he could push the Admiral in these circumstances. Getting rid of Edward and acquiring the compass were the prizes attractive enough for him to consider this offer. Compensation in gold was an additional bonus, but Robert didn't become a pirate to pursue the material goods. He wanted two more things, both of them of high, personal value to him.  
  
"Gold is good, Admiral, but I want impunity in British territorial waters of the Caribbean" he narrowed his eyes, watching the muscles of Cochrane's jaw tighten visibly; he nodded. But this wasn't the last of Robert's demands.   
  
  
"Once we get them, I want the girl, too."

* * *

Edward was wandering across the decks of Poseidon's Revenge. Walking helped him think. It would take at least a couple more days, if not weeks, for the Admiral to retaliate, so the tension and expectations were slowly killing him. The brief moments of intimacy that he had shared with Ray were the only time he allowed himself to not worry about future confrontation, but it was not enough to lower the tension he felt.

He didn't realize that he entered the part of the hull where he ordered to lock Oliver. Since their fight, he had never checked on his prisoner before, letting Charlie and Henry take care of him. The candle Edward carried with him lightened the brig, and Oliver moved in his cell, covering his eyes from the sudden brightness. He reclined on the floor, with his back supported over the hull's wooden planking, his eyes half-closed, looking unbothered. They watched each other, with narrowed eyes, the heavy air of the hull charged with the tension of their professional, but also more primal animosity.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Oliver snorted, his voice casual, not a single trait of nervousness showing. 

"Lieutenant Cochrane..." Edward paused. He didn't have any specific reason to be there. Initially, he intended his prisoner to be a bait for the Admiral to come after him, once stealing the compass didn't work. Once he found out the mysterious pirate hunter shared a name with his biggest enemy, the plan seemed to be simple. 

However, he didn't expect something that complicated the whole plan: Ray and the Lieutenant. It wasn't even about the kiss she confessed they shared. The only person Edward was blaming for that turn of events was himself. But there was also something in the way that Ray's eyes twinkled and body tensed in the presence of the navie that made Edward feel like he was suffocating. 

"My ship, my rules. I can go wherever I want," the pirate grunted, unintentionally scuffing his shoe on the floor.

Oliver sneered.

"What do you want from me, captain?" He slowly articulated Edward’s title, mocking the pirate. "Is this about my father?"

"There is nothing personal, Lieutenant. You are just a means to an end." 

He made a suggestive pause. "Maybe except for the fact that you tried to chase me. And your unconventional methods." 

Edward knew that was not the whole truth. He felt a pitch of jealousy in his stomach again. 

"If for whatever reason, captain, you think that keeping me captive does any harm to my father, you may end up disappointed" Oliver considered his next words but decided to articulate them. 

"You may end up regretting bringing me here. You will not be able to keep her," he made sure to raise his voice, mentioning Ray "away from me against her will."

Edward tensed, heading out; he took a half turn towards Oliver but avoided the eye-contact. He felt his face flushed and blessed the hull's poor lighting, not to let all his emotions be exposed to everyone. His voice quavered when he responded.

"By all means, we are going to find out. Good night, Lieutenant".

* * *

As Edward emerged from the brig, he noticed Ray, waiting for him. She tried to read his expression, not knowing why he suddenly decided to visit Oliver. And then he realized: the way she held her breath, her body tensed, studying his every movement with her eyes wide opened. Fear. She was scared of his intentions towards the naval lieutenant. His prisoner's words still sounded in his head _"You will not be able to keep her away from me."_

He hesitated, closing the distance between them. His eyes skimmed over her worried face. 

"You can go and see him. I don't intend to stand in the way of whatever you want, Ray," he paused, admiring her flawless facial features, big eyes, suspiciously moist now. "I don't want to make you unhappy."

She climbed on her toes to steal a quick kiss from his lips. It was warm and tender, and he smiled gently. 

"Are you sure it won't bother you?" she whispered in his ear.

He shook his head. She gave him another quick kiss and hurried below the deck.

* * *

The darkness and the fusty smell of the brig enveloped her. She needed a moment to adjust her sight to it and distinguish Oliver's figure in the dark. 

"How are you?" she asked, getting close to the wooden bars.

"Well enough. Your friend Charlie has been treating me fair" she enjoyed hearing the husky timbre of his voice in the murk of the hull. 

He rose to his feet and met her on the other side of the crate. She noted a shadow a weariness on his face. Her palm reached through the bars and grazed his cheeks soothingly. He leaned into her fingers, letting her touch comfort him. Oliver grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled her even closer to him, as much as it was possible with the hardwood between them. Their breaths mingled, as their faces were now almost touching. The space between the bars allowed them for little intimacy, but they took as much they could get.

"Does your captain even know you are here?" he whispered.

"I don't think he will make any problems anymore." 

Oliver raised his brows. He had just implied to the man that he would take the woman he was involved with away from him, and the next thing that happened was that this woman came to see him. He had never underestimated Mortemer as an enemy, but their game got much more personal.

"Does it mean I will see you more often?" He cracked a charming smile, his eyes trained on hers, keeping her gaze fixed with his.

"Maybe... if you will deserve it," she winked at him.

"And how do you want me to deserve it?" The tip of his nose gently nuzzled hers, almost like he would be sniffing her scent. 

Her breath caught in her throat, but she managed to coo almost voicelessly.

"Be nice to me..." 

His mouth tenderly caught her upper lip. 

"Like this..."

"Like this..." she purred, answering his kiss.

Her lips on his felt incredibly soft and sultry, and he savored the taste of her hungrily. He tried to be delicate, aware that his mouth was rough and dry, after days spent in the brig. But the growing impatience of her kiss made it impossible for him to restrain himself, and his hard mouth crashed over the velvet of her lips, scraping their surface with its coarse texture. She didn't mind, muffled moan forming in her throat. Encouraged, he deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding full entry. Ray gave it freely, letting him taste her for what felt like hours to both of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains an explicit scene.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fiction explicit scenes operate on a presumption of save sex (it is 18th century the Caribbean). Please make sure your are protected while having sex in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare  
> Shakespeare, W. (n.d.) Romeo and Juliet (B. Mowat, P. Werstine, M. Poston, and R. Niles, eds.). The Folger Shakespeare.https://shakespeare.folger.edu/shakespeares-works/romeo-and-juliet/
> 
> Palm writing idea by reddit user u/junkie_cipher

"Edward? It's me," Ray knocked lightly at the captain's cabin door.

"Miss Bellamy, come in," a coy smile lighted his face. He didn't expect to see her in his cabin after letting her go to Oliver this evening.

"I wanted to thank you," she lowered her voice, "it was important to me."

He nodded. They kept silent for a moment, both of them unsure what to ask or say next, yet neither of them wanted to end this encounter.  She moved closer to his bookshelf, studying the incrusted gold titles of neatly arranged leather-bound books. Her palm hovered over eight tomes of William Shakespeare's works.

"You like theater, Edward?" She took one tome out, carefully opening it and turning the pages. The subtle scent of vanilla mixed with grass filled the room. The paper on her fingertips felt so different from the one where, or when, she came from.

"I like to read Shakespeare, yes. Sadly, I have never been to the theater," he paused, "There are not many opportunities to enjoy the art in the Caribbean, especially if you are a pirate." He smirked.

"I hope one day you get the chance to go," she sighed, her mind wandering to her own dreams and plans, so distant and unreal now. "Maybe even we could go together."

"I would like that very much," Edward raised from a chair and closed the distance between them. There was something dreamy in his brown eyes when he let his brooding, serious self go and slowly opened up to her. Now they shared a vision, a plan, didn't matter how small it was, for the future together.

His thumb gently grazed her cheek. She turned her face towards him, and her mouth met his fingers half-way. He continued his movement, tracing over the contour of her lips, now half-opened. The tip of her tongue tasted his thumb gently, but her teeth followed immediately, scraping over his skin. He shivered and growled. His fingers clenched on her chin, and lifted her face towards his.

They studied each other, searching for mutual understanding, taking their time to savor the thrill of anticipation, and challenging each other to make the next move. Ray licked her lips and let out the gentle breath that brushed against Edward's lips. 

He smiled and finally kissed her. His hand moved at the back of her head, pressing her face towards him, while the tip of his tongue tentatively probed hers, waiting for her to let him in. She responded, her tongue caressing his. His kiss grew deeper, and his hands wrapped firmly around her as he pulled her in. 

Ray enlaced her palms around his neck, tenderly caressing it, and sucked his tongue in response. His hands traveled over her back, past her waistline, and squeezed her hips. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Ray... if we keep doing this… I don't think I will stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop," she kept teasing him with small, sensuous kisses along his neck up to his ear.

"But the Admiral…"

"I don't care about the Admiral; I want you," she whispered, and her tongue dipped skillfully into his ear, eliciting an uncontrolled moan from his lips.

His body pressed her hard into the wall, touching her everywhere, stroking her arms, back, hips, behind. His palms slid under her clothes, warm and soft against her satin skin, and he felt her tremble. She gently pushed him towards the bed, removing his jacket and shirt along the way, and her eyes hungrily admired the finely sculpted muscles of his chest. 

Before Ray could make another move, Edward grabbed the fabric of her shirt and pulled her close again, lifting her clothes over her head. He picked her up with ease, burrowing his face in her cleavage, and her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. He carried her towards his bed.

Edward lowered her into his sheets and hovered over her, delighted how beautiful she was. Long hair wild all over his pillows, large eyes shining with lust, the blush on her cheekbones visible even in the dim light of his cabin. His gaze skimmed over the curves of her breasts, sensitive pink nipples, and the creamy hollow of her navel.

"You are something else, Ray," he growled, his face sinking slowly into her cleavage, but she stopped him, her hands wandering to his hips.

"Let me…," she purred while her hands slid into his pants, pulling it down and exposing his aroused shaft. It was hard and thick, very much like Edward himself, a fierce pirate captain. Its tip glistened with unexpected moisture, and he turned away his eyes, suddenly shy. Ray lowered her head, and her tongue swept over it, tasting him. He closed his eyes, holding his breath, her mouth more courageous with every move, tightening her full lips around him, sending shivers down his spine. He moaned as her movement got faster. He hadn't been with a woman for a very long time, and in an instant, he realized the intensity of the pleasure it caused him and how close to release he was.

"Ray, please, slow down, unless…," he gasped hoarsely.

It took her a moment to realize what he was trying to say, but she smiled, planted a small kiss at the tip of his cock, and reached for his lips. They kissed gently at first, but it grew passionate in a heartbeat. He pushed her back into the pillows, his palms caressing her stomach, traveling lower and exploring, the soft flesh of her inner thighs flexing under his fingers. He teased her, his palms making his way higher up her thighs, watching hypnotized how she melted under his touch, raising her hips and spreading her legs open for him.

When finally his fingers reached the fragile juncture between her thighs, the anticipation of his touch drove her wild. She moaned and purred and rubbed against his palm seductively. He followed her movements, letting her body show him how to touch her. She entwined her fingers through his, guiding him to pleasure her, soft and slow at first, but then fast and rough, until both their palms were slick with her wetness. He had never met a woman so straightforward as Ray, and bewitched, he let her lead him through her pulsating softness.

Ray wanted Edward for a long time, and it was finally happening. She desired to feel him inside her and let go of his hand; she spread her legs even wider and pulled him in. She guided him as he climbed on top of her. 

His movements built up the speed, repeatedly thrusting against her hips.

Ray wrapped her legs around him, pulling his shoulders into her, while his movement grew wild, as he lost control over himself, the weight of his body pushing into her with all his strength. She cried out, feeling the release coming, as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body, her muscles repeatedly tightened around his cock. He needed two more thrusts to get over the edge himself.

And then his orgasm met hers. 

He growled and collapsed on top of her. Both of them breathless. She entangled her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a long kiss. They settled into each other arms, exhausted, drifting off to sleep.

"Edward?" she whispered, "It's ok if I spend a night here, right?"

"Nothing will make me happier," his heart brimmed with joy and warmth after that question.

"And Edward?" she asked again after a while, thinking about something. 

"Could I borrow some of your books? I will take good care of them. Promise."

"Yhm," he growled, burrowing his face in her hair, losing himself in its musky scent.

* * *

_ JULIET:  _

_ O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, _

_ That monthly changes in her circled orb, _

_ Lest that thy love prove likewise variable. _

_ ROMEO:  _

_ What shall I swear by? _

_ JULIET:  _

_ Do not swear at all. _

_ Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, _

_ Which is the god of my idolatry, _

_ And I'll believe thee.  _ (Shakespeare, n.d.)

Ray was sitting cross-legged on the brig's floor, open Shakespeare's tome in front of her. Several candles lit the space. Oliver leaned into the wall on the other side of the bars, listening to her while she read him aloud. His eyes trained on her face, fascinated, watching her expressions and voice change as she enacted distinct characters of "Romeo and Juliet." She put her whole heart and acting training into it, although he couldn't know that the woman that offered to read to him, while her captain held him captive, was, in her former life, an aspiring actress. He grew fond of their small moments and awaited their daily routine with impatience.

_ ROMEO  _

_ If my heart's dear love— _

_ JULIET  _

_ Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, _

_ I have no joy of this contract tonight. _

_ It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, _

_ Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be _

_ Ere one can say "It lightens." Sweet, good night. _

_ This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, _

_ May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. _

_ Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest _

_ Come to thy heart as that within my breast.  _ (Shakespeare, n.d.)

She kept on, but reading out loud romantic words of tragic lovers from Verona in the close presence of Oliver was getting harder. She was aware he was observing her, and with the growing tension of the text she read, her cheeks felt warmer, and her voice got caught in her throat from time to time. Oliver smirked to himself.

_ ROMEO  _

_ O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied? _

_ JULIET  _

_ What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?  _ (Shakespeare, n.d.)

With her next words, he reached through the bars to hold her hand. She hesitated but didn't pull back. He gently caressed the inside of her palm with his thumb. She shuddered.

_ ROMEO  _

_ Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine. _

_ JULIET  _

_ I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, _

_ And yet I would it were to give again.  _ (Shakespeare, n.d.)

She realized that Oliver's fingertip was drawing patterns on the inside of her palm. It felt nice, but also, it seemed familiar. Letters. He was trying to write a note on her skin. It took her several intents and a couple of wrong guesses, but she finally figured out the meaning, and the realization made her cheeks burn. The lines drawn by his thumb on the inside of her palm meant:

_ "I WANT YOU" _


End file.
